A Different Spare
by Horseygirl7
Summary: What if it wasn't Cedric Diggory in the graveyard that night? Very AU. Voldemort/OC


_**AN: Hello! I would like to welcome you all to my newest story! I do so hope you enjoy it! So, read, review and enjoy!**_

_**Summary: What if it wasn't Cedric Diggory in the graveyard that day?**_

_**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, language, sexual themes, mature themes, slash (later on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Dark Lord's Mate<strong>

You probably don't know me. I disappeared just before the end of my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will tell you my story, but first I must tell you some little known facts about the Dark Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle. Most importantly, he is a veela, but, unlike all veelas before him, his mate was not born until he was twenty-three years old. He started killing at age seventeen because his search for his mate was making him insane. How could he find someone who had yet to be born?

I am his mate, my name is Jessie Kirkwood. My mother died when I was very young and my father went a bit insane. He abused me, sexually and physically. Voldemort, being a veela, knew the moment I was born, and his desperate search increased.

One of my clearest childhood memories is of the Halloween just after I turned four. I remember feeling immense pain, soul wrenching pain. I did not know at the time, but I was feeling his pain. That was the night he was defeated by one-year-old Harry Potter.

From the moment I first saw the boy in the papers I hated him on sight. I couldn't explain it, even to myself. When I went to Hogwarts, I was immediately Sorted into Slytherin. I was top of my class. Three years later, Harry Potter came to the school. As did a boy named Draco Malfoy, whom I believed hated Potter as much as I did. I took Draco under my wing and together we terrorized Potter.

During that year I caught the new DADA teacher staring at me a lot. Little did I know that a part of Voldemort's soul was using Quirell as a vessel, I thought he was just some creepy teacher and avoided him. He disappeared at the end of the year.

The next year my mate nearly succeeded in returning, only to be thwarted by Harry Potter. As he was again, the next year. But during my seventh year, Potter's fourth, he succeeded. It all started with the Triwizard Tournament. My name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I was happy to be representing Hogwarts. But then Potter's name also came out of the Goblet. It was outrageous. He wasn't even of age! Little did I know this was all part of the Dark Lord's plans.

Potter and I remained tied throughout the Tournament. In the last task, we started at the same time. After a grueling journey through the maze we made it to the Cup at the same time and touched it simultaneously. We were transported to a graveyard.

I saw we weren't alone and dove behind a gravestone before I was seen. Peeking out I saw a short rat-like wizard, moving around a large black cauldron. I saw that Potter was trapped by a tombstone shaped like a grim reaper. The rat-like wizard put a bone he had levitated out of the ground into the cauldron. Then he took a knife and approached Potter. Much to my delight, he made a cut on Potter's forearm and took the knife back over to the cauldron and flicked a few drops of Potter's blood into it. Then the wizard cut of his own hand and dropped it into the cauldron, which bubbled and hissed. Finally he picked up a black-wrapped bundle off the ground and dropped it into the cauldron. The potion hissed and boiled before exploding upward to form the shape of a man, clothed in a simple black robe.

He strode towards the rat-like wizard and pressed a mark on his arm. Men and women clothed all in black began to appear around the graveyard. They formed a circle around Potter and the two wizards. The tall wizard then turned his attention to Potter. That was when I realized that this must be the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly he froze and whispered, though strangely I could still hear him, "My mate…"

The rat like wizard looked at him.

"My Lord?" He asked.

"My mate!" He said louder, "She's here!"

That was when something compelled me to stand up and step out from behind the gravestone. Suddenly he flew towards me. I was wrapped up into his arms before I knew it and he was whispering, "My mate," into my hair. I nuzzled into his chest feeling truly safe, comfortable and happy for the first time. But Potter's voice broke through the magic of the moment.

"Is this some sick joke?" He asked. I didn't even look up but Voldemort took great offence.

"Don't you dare insult my mate, Potter." He pushed me behind him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled out his wand and released Potter. "Now we shall truly see who is more powerful!"

He sneered at Potter, who gripped his own, newly returned, wand. But before Voldemort could cast any spells, Potter Accioed the Cup and was transported back to Hogwarts. I flinched at the loud crack and Voldemort's attention was immediately returned to me. He picked me up in his arms and I snuggled into him. He nodded curtly to his Death Eaters and apparated us away.

"This is Riddle Manor, my dear," He told me. My only response was to snuggle closer. He smiled and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I immediately fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
